Scorpinok's gift
by Nuva16
Summary: (Energon)After"Megatron's Sword"Scorpinok recieves a gift from Alpha Q that is better than his sword.
1. Recovery

Scorpinok watched as the Terrorcons released the Energon they collected," Scorpinok come to us." Alpha Q ordered. Scorpinok walked towards his leader and bowed," You called for me?"" Yes. As a reward for you victory against the Autobots we offer you this gift." What Scorpinok saw next caused him to drop Megatron's sword. A few wires that surrounded Alpha Q came down with something in their grasp. It was a young femme, no older than him. She was red and black, with avian details on her armor, sky blue optics, and a decepticon symbol on her shoulder. The wires held her so that Scorpinok could touch her face," The Terrorcons brought her from Desert City. She is the only survivor. Take her if you want her." Alpha Q stated as Scorpinok gently picked up the femme as she winced in pain," What shall I do with her sir?" Scorpinok asked as his sword was sheathed," Whatever you want with her. Kill her, hurt her whatever." Alpha Q said as he motioned for Scorpinok to leave. Scorpinok went to his room and set the femme on a recharge bed,' God she's beautiful.' Scorpinok thought as he stroked her cheek. He quickly got to work repairing her wounds. As soon as he was done he let her rest. Tidal Wave and Cyclonus walked in and saw this," Who's the girl?"" Ya who is she?" Scorpinok growled at them," I don't know her name but she's the only survivor of Desert City."" So she's a Autobot."" No." Scorpinok heard a faint moan and looked at the femme as she awoke. 


	2. Flare

The femme's optics lit up as she awoke," Where am I? This isn't Desert City." She asked when she saw Scorpinok, Cyclonus, and Tidal Wave. The femme tried to stand but fell into Scorpinok's waiting arms," Desert City was destroyed by the Terrorcons. I am Scorpinok by the way." The femme looked around her surroundings and sighed. Scorpinok helped her back up onto the recharge bed, "My name is Flare." Flare stated as Cyclonus and Tidal Wave looked at her with pure hate, "Were you by any chance related to a Decepticon named Sideways?" Cyclonus asked Flare, who gave him a pained look, "I'm his sister and second in command. I went to live in Desert City after he was killed." Flare answered. Scorpinok watched as Cyclonus and Tidal Wave leave then looked back at Flare. She had her head down and looked very exhausted. Scorpinok gave a small amount of Energon then showed her where she could stay," Flare, do you ever miss Sideways?" he asked as Flare stared at him," Yes." 


	3. 5 months later

"Good work Scorpinok. Everyday Unicron is getting stronger." Alpha Q stated as Scorpinok looked at him proudly. He left and met Flare in the hall. During the past 5 months she had become closer to him," Scorpinok I don't know why but whenever I'm around Alpha Q I feel strange." Flare said as she walked with Scorpinok, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, "He can be a little strange at times but I don't mind." Scorpinok said as they entered their room. Flare sat down on the bed next to Scorpinok, looking at the door. Scorpinok knew she was afraid. Now was the time," You know, I've never seen you without your faceplate Flare." He said as Flare looked at him," I've never seen you without your visor." Flare replied to Scorpinok who took off his visor to reveal a pair of dark green optics. Flare took off her mouthpiece and set it on the table next to the bed. Scorpinok edged closer to her stroking her cheek. He broke the gap between them and kissed Flare. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They stayed that way awhile and then broke off. Flare's insignea was now gold instead of purple. She looked at Scorpinok, her optics filled with hope," What just happened?" She asked him as he smiled," We just bonded with each other." Scorpinok said. 


	4. Reunion

Optimus 12: Hey everybody. I'm going to try to update a lot more. I have this story written down already so here's chapter 4.  
  
Flare walked down the hall of the base towards Alpha Q's room. He had requested to see her personally. Scorpinok had told her it was a honor," You wanted to see me sir?" Flare said hesitantly as she entered," Ah Flare. How nice to see you again. I have something to ask you." Alpha Q said as Flare came closer," If I were to bring your brother back, would you like that?" He asked as Flare took a step back," Yes sir I would like that very much." Flare said as Alpha Q turned towards her, "Already done." A door behind her opened and out of it stepped Sideways. Flare gasped as he walked over to her and touched her face, confused," Flare?! Your just as beautiful as I remember." Sideways said as Flare leaned against him. She thanked Alpha Q led Sideways towards his room," I've missed you so much." She said as Sideways pulled her closer," I've missed you too Flare." Sideways said as Flare closed her eyes and he sang the lullaby he used to sing to her when she was little:  
  
"Here I am  
  
This is me There's no where else on Earth I would rather be. Here I am It's me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true, It's new world It's a new start It's a life beating with young hearts. It's a new day It's a new plan I've been waiting for you, Here I am.  
  
Here we are We've just begun And after all this time my time has come. Ya here we are Still going strong Right here in the place where we belong, It's a new world It's a new start It's a life beating with young hearts. It's a new day It's a new plan I've been waiting for you Here I am." Sideways finished the song just as Flare fell asleep. So far so good. Song" Here I am" by Brian Adams. 


	5. Captured

Alpha Q watched as Flare walked down the halls of the base. Unicron was close to awakening and Alpha Q knew he would need pure decepticon energon, Flare's energon. He would capture her, destroying Sideways and Scorpinok in the process. Flare laughed as she listened to Scorpinok's calls for her. She ran down the hall and ran straight into his arms," There you are." Scorpinok kissed Flare gently on the lips. Suddenly ther was a loud explosion as Alpha Q grabbed Flare. Sideways came to the room only to get knocked into a wall with Scorpinok," What's going on Alpha Q?" the two males demanded," I'm going to destroy you." Sideways and Scorpinok were forced to leave the base to get some help. Flare meanwhile was put in a lab- like room. Two chains that were attached to the floor came up and were chained to her wrists. As soon as Alpha Q was gone Flare fell to the floor sobbing," What's the matter young one?" came a kind voice. Flare looked up to see Starscream in front of her," Father?! I thought you were dead?" She said as Starscream embraced her in a kind hug," I was brought back by Galvatron but I would not serve him. I saw Alpha Q bring you here and came to see what was going on."" Unicron is close to reawakening and when he does Alpha Q is going to let him have my energon. Sideways and Scorpinok went to get help but they might be too late." Starscream tried to get Flare free when a sudden blast caught him off guard. He went into the wall and was knocked offline," I guess your just as strong as you were ten years ago." Unicron said as he looked over to Flare. 


	6. Torture

"So you are the female Alpha Q told me about. You are beautiful." Unicron addressed Flare, who was shaking badly now. Unicron walked over to her," Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with." Flare snarled as Unicron looked at her," No. I think I will torture you slowly and then kill you." Unicron answered her. Flare tried to break the chains that held her captive but Unicron pushed her into the wall pressing his body against hers. Flare closed her eyes and prayed for help. Four hours later," Now I will kill you just as you wished." Unicron said to a badly beaten Flare. Just as he advanced towards her," Unicron leave her be." Optimus Prime shouted as he, Jetfire, HotShot, Ironhide, Demolisher, Scorpinok, and Sideways attacked. Optimus & Sideways fought Unicron while Jetfire, HotShot, and Demolisher took on Tidal Wave and Cyclonus. Ironhide helped Scorpinok free Flare while the others fought," Are you alright Flare?" Ironhide asked as Flare sobbed in Scorpinok's arms," I just want to die right now." She sobbed as Scorpinok tried to calm her," Its okay Flare, he won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." Scorpinok said as he lifted Flare up and kissed her forehead," Where is Starscream?" she asked as Demolisher walked over with a injured Starscream," Father are you..."" Shh I'm fine." Starscream answered as Flare fell offline. Unicron growled and aimed his gun at Flare," You may have beaten me Prime, but she won't live to celebrate." Just before he fired, Sideways knocked his gun to the ground," Unicron you listen to me. I am no longer a part of you. If you ever harm Flare again, I'll kill you." Sideways said as Unicron left. Ironhide and Scorpinok joined the others," How is she?" Optimus asked Scorpinok as he looked at Flare," I don't know, she just went offline." 


	7. Flare's gift

Back at the Autobot base, Inferno ran a full check on Flare," Optimus sir, my readings show that Flare has two sparks but one isn't hers." He informed Optimus, who smiled behind his faceplate," She must be carrying Scorpinok's child. She is his bondmate after all." Inferno smiled and nodded. Two hours later; "Scorpinok come with me." Optimus ordered as he led Scorpinok to the med. Bay. Scorpinok saw Flare lying on a recharge berth," Is she okay sir?"" She's fine. Flare also gave you a child."" What?!" Scorpinok watched as Inferno brought over a young transformer. It looked just like him only it had a slender body like Flare," Is it a..."" It is a girl. You are her Father, it is your right to name her." Scorpinok thought this over and smiled at his daughter," Her name is Shadow." Optimus and Inferno left the room as Scorpinok sat in a chair next to Flare. She opened her optics and looked over to him," Is that?"" It's our daughter, Shadow." Flare tried to stand as Scorpinok helped her. She took Shadow from Scorpinok and hugged her close," Shadow, She looks just like you." Flare said as Scorpinok removed her faceplate. He kissed her gently, rubbing his tongue against hers. They broke off and Flare sat down on the recharge berth, "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm just tired." Flare said to Scorpinok as She dimmed her optics. 


End file.
